


Been waitin' for this

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo!Niall, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, captain niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lives every Larry shipper’s dream.</p>
<p>Or the one where Captain Niall masturbates to the first Larry sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been waitin' for this

**Author's Note:**

> This was another requested one shot.

“Please, please, please?”

Louis twitched from annoyance, looking through his films list and answering his Irish friend. “No, Niall. Now bugger off.”

Niall pouted, but showed no signs of giving up. He followed the shorter lad and sat next to him on the lounge when they arrived in the lounge room. “ _Please?_ I won’t show it to anyone! Not even Liam or Zayn!”

“Niall!” He snapped, looking around to make sure Harry wasn’t anywhere near them. He lowered his voice despite no signs of him. “I’m not about to secretly film Harry and I having sex.”

The younger boy didn’t even bat an eyelash. “Never said it had to be a secret.”

“Christ,” Louis wanted to shove him away, but then again he’d just come like a boomerang. “there is no way Harry would agree to that.”

Niall began to pout. _Fuck_. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Louis? You won’t have to get me anything for my next birthday. Please?!”

The older man breathed through his nose as he tried to calm down his grown irritation. He doesn’t like to get mad at Niall. He doesn’t like saying ‘no’ to him either. He opened his eyes, that had closed prior, and his blue eyes meet Niall’s brighter shade of blue, looking hopeful to him with his non straying pout. Louis groans, “Fine.” he caved.

Niall smiles the brightest he’s ever had, a happy noise escaping his throat and he all but throws himself at Louis. He hugs him tightly and clings to him like a koala. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah.. now get _off_ me.”

.

.

.

It’s a couple days later that Niall arrives back to his home to find a package waiting for him outside. He picks up the box, only seeing his name on it. He only shrugs, opening up his front door, and going on inside. He shuts the door behind himself and he starts opening up the package as he made his way to his lounge room, taking a seat on the lounge. He pushes back some of the thin paper that protects what’s inside and he comes to find a note, along with a VCR tape.

_I hope you’re happy, you perverted knob. Don’t show this or speak of it to ANYONE._ ~ Louis

Niall can feel his adrenaline picking up as he set the note aside, hands fumbling with the tape. He was just so glad he bought a VCR tape all those months ago. He forgets whatever he was going to originally do and practically scrambled towards his home cinema with the tape. He sets up the VCR, connecting it to the big screen, and then presses play. He makes his way towards his usual seat then plops down just as the video started.

The screen was putting Louis in view, wearing what looked like a robe but Niall was only in view of the bottom of his chin and his face, the camera most likely being hidden inside his robe.

“Lou, are you done yet?” Harry’s voice echoed from most likely outside of the room the older boy was in.

“I–yeah, one second.” Louis replied, fumbling with the camera a bit so it didn’t fall or be noticeable. There was the sound of the door opening and Louis’ soft footsteps from the tile and transitioning onto carpet.

There’s an appreciative hum from Harry as he came into view and proceeded to kiss Louis softly on the lips, hands moving to rest at the man’s hips. The kiss was supposed to be chaste but it was obvious neither of them could refrain from their tongues slipping into it. The sound of their lips smacking and their tongues exchanging spit and swipes filled Niall’s ears. He only bit his lip, moving his palm to gently palm at his groin.

As soon as the kissing started it had stopped, Harry biting down on Louis’ lower lip with a playful growl that no doubt had Louis keening. He let go of his lower lip and he starts to strip off his shirt.

“Get the lube, babe.”

Louis is then moving with haste towards the bedside table on his side, jostling the screen as he did but then he’s silently placing the camera down on the table. He seemed to have gotten it hidden correctly because Niall has the view of their bed and Louis had a pleased expression from the close up of his face. There’s the sound of a drawer opening and next there’s a bottle of lube in Louis’ hand.

The drawer is shut and Louis shucks off his robe, his body nude underneath – aside from the black briefs he had on. Harry returns into view, only in his blue briefs, and sprawls on his back on the bed. He silently pats his thigh and Louis is tossing the bottle on the empty side of the bed and getting up on the bed and crawling to him. He straddles Harry, thighs on either side of him and he bends down to kiss him messily on the lips. It goes straight to Niall’s cock and he knows Louis is doing that on purpose, seemingly the only one who knows about filming this.

Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ back, kneading the skin as they went lower and go past his lower back to his arse. He rubs it appreciatively over his briefs until they slip under them and both hands are gripping his cheeks. Louis gasped into his mouth and he grinds down lazily against Harry, seeking the well known friction.

Niall palms himself some more, teeth biting into his lower lip as he watched the two on screen grinding slowly. He could only describe it as torture. Louis’ gasping was brought to his attention and he could see Harry pulling back one hand, their lips already apart, and he sucked on three of his fingers as his other hand was lowering Louis’ briefs from over the swell of his arse. His briefs bunched up under his arse and then Harry is removing his fingers from his mouth to move them down to the boy’s hole and circle a finger around his rim, pressing one in slowly.

Louis nearly loses his balance from the sudden intrusion, moving his hands up to support himself with the headboard. A groan escapes his mouth, which in return heightened some of Niall’s arousal.

“Mm… Harry..”

Niall takes a sharp intake of breath hearing the sound of Louis’ voice. It sounded airy and distracted. He palms harder towards his dick and he moans because fuck, he couldn’t help himself. He could practically see the way Louis’ hole swallowed the digit whole. Harry started to work the single finger in and out but then it freezes.

Niall doesn’t know why until there’s the sudden smack to Louis’ arse, Louis yelping in response. “You fingered yourself, didn’t ya?” Harry’s gruff voice uttered out. It even has Niall shivering from how absolutely thick his voice and accent had gotten. His hand magically migrates down his trousers and he grasps himself.

Louis seems to swallow thickly, with a little ‘ _yeah_ ’ whispered out. He gasps from the next smack that follows and he moans. Harry’s finger slips out with Louis whining from, presumably, the emptiness. Harry grabs the bottle of lube that had been discarded on the bed and opened it, quickly squirting some of the lube on his fingers. He spreads it around his fingers as his other hand shuts the bottle with an audible ‘click’.

He tosses that back on the bed and he moves his hand to wiggle a finger back into Louis. The older of the two makes a noise of surprise, but pleased, and Harry wiggles a second digit in after. He works those two fingers, stretching him even more though Louis already was loose and ready. “You’ve been naughty, Lou.” Harry mumbled, curving his fingers that Niall knew no doubtedly hit Louis’ prostate. Louis’ body tensed and his limbs almost seemed like jelly from how easily he almost lost his composure. “Probably shouldn’t fuck you.. ‘cause that’s what you want, innit?”

Louis whimpered, confirming Harry’s thoughts. Niall leans his head back as he cupped himself to keep himself from becoming too into the moment. “Then again… you’re really something I can’t say no to.. so maybe I will fuck you.” Harry’s lips had been pressed towards Louis’ neck this whole time, Niall realises when he lifts his gaze to the screen again, he sucks on his neck to leave a bruise. “ _After you suck my cock._ ” He slips his fingers out from Louis, the elder making a noise in complaint that goes ignored.

Harry pushes him down by his shoulders and Louis reluctantly lets go of the headboard to kneel by Harry’s feet. He leans over him without any instruction and takes his cock into his mouth. He sucks on the head, making sure to swipe his tongue along the underside of it that has Harry cursing beneath his breath.

Niall has his own cock already warm and full in his hand. He lifts his lower half up enough to pull down his trousers and boxers enough so he can get himself out to properly wank. He spits in his hand then leans back in his seat again to get comfortable and he’s slowly jerking himself to the moving image of Louis sucking Harry off. He made it seem like such an innocent thing. His cheekbones were hollowed as he sucked Harry down deeper. Niall swore Louis Tomlinson didn’t have a fucking gag reflex.

Suddenly Harry’s pulling Louis off of him, pushing him onto his stomach and positioning himself above him. They were in the right angle so it looked like they were looking into a mirror. Niall could see the way Louis presented his arse to Harry, and could see exactly when Harry positions and presses himself into Louis’ heat. Louis is practically pliant, only a gasp his only reaction to the new size. Then Harry’s bottoming out and starting to thrust.

Niall swipes his thumb over the tip of his prick and he moans. Precum is starting to collect at the tip and he uses that to make the jerking a little more easier. He’s got lube in his bedroom but he’s too lazy to actually pause the video and get it. So this will do.

Harry’s thrusts go quicker until he’s slowing down a little so they can get into a new position on their sides. It makes the thrusts a little easier and so Louis can get a hand on himself. Louis is pressing back to meet his thrusts, moaning and muttering out incoherent curse words. He’s fumbling for the bottle of lube and he gets it open, squirting some in his hand and tossing that away. He grabs himself and starts to jerk himself off while Harry fucks into him.

Soon Harry’s thrusts pick up and they’re erratic. It has Louis coming with a cry, spilling messily into his hand and on his stomach– bits probably on the sheets. Harry doesn’t last any longer either, filling Louis’ arse up with his come. Niall starts to wank himself furiously as the two were coming down from their highs. Harry pulls out of Louis and it’s the first time he seems to acknowledge the camera, which he grabs from the stand and makes sure it captures Louis’ arse.

When Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks, his rim is pink and stretched. The muscle ends up pushing some of his come out involuntarily. He uses his thumb to press it back in and Louis whimpers out from the sensitivity. “ _Harry_ , fuck, careful. I’m–”

Harry hushes him. “S’okay, baby… just wanted Ni to get a good glimpse of ya..”

Niall gasped, and he’s reaching his orgasm. Come shoots out from his prick into his fist. Some of it ends up on his shirt; Niall can’t really care though. Harry just fucking said his name. _So he does know_.

The image is moving and soon Harry’s face is in view. “Hope you liked that, Niall.” He says, his tone cheeky. “Congratulations on the being the first to see me fuck Louis. S’kinda weird, if you think about it. You’re probably wanking off to this, aren’t you?” His nose scrunches up. “Okay.. let’s never mention this again.” The video ends there.

Niall just sat there for a second before he grabs some tissues from the table nearby. Never mentioning this again sounds like a good idea.


End file.
